Digital Quest
by Theanimelover1985
Summary: A group of kids somehow get sucked up in an adventure that they might not be ready for.
1. Chapter 1

The ringing of an alarm clock could be heard in the room of Kyle. This morning was a special assembly at school and he was late as usual.  
>"UUhhhhh" He yawned as he started getting out of his daze, Kyle then took a look at the alarm clock when."AAAAAHHHHHH, I'm gonna be late, oh man I better hurry or it's another week of detention. Bye mom, love you gotta go."<br>"Were do you think you're going without eating breackfast or your lunch box."  
>"No time for breackfast." He replied grabbing the lunch box and sprinting out the appartment.<p>

Later at school

"I ju...st ma..de it" He said completly exusted.  
>"Settle down class. We have an announcement." The teacher said. Interested as to the we Kyle looked at the front of the class an noticed a familiar face.<br>"We have a new student, his name is Joshua and I would like you all to show him around the school." She said as the class listened. "If I hear about any pranks it'll be triple homework for the one's responsible. I will not have my reputation ruined by a prank! Now if that's settled surprise algebra test before the assembly."

During the Assembly

-I wonder if he realises it's me he's sitting next to.- Kyle thought. "Hey this might be a weird question but are you Kyle LeBlanc." Joshua asked.  
>"I was wondering how long it would take for you to realise who I am. I guess I should have known it wouldn't take my best freind very long." he replied.<br>"I haven't seen you in years I barely recognised you." He proclaimed.  
>"We probably shouldn't be talking during an assembly, so how about you come over to the all nighter me and my pals were planning." Kyle asked.<br>"Sure." he replied as a teacher separated the two talking kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So I finnally finished my second chapter and it was quite a dousy, what did you think of the test in the first chapter? I would really appreciate any help you could give me with reviews or comments. Im also looking for beta readers if anyone is interested. Now its finnally time for the story, enjoy.

A nervous young man stoud in front of a seamingly huge door. Joshua had not been in front of this door in nearly 4 years. As his mother drove off Joshua knocked on the wooden door.  
>"Doors open." Joshua could hear coming from inside the house, it was Kyle's mom. As he entered she gasped. "Joshua? Is that you? Kyle said he had a surprise guest but I never would have guessed it would be you. How's your mother? When..." Kyle's mother kept bombarding him with questions for about 20 minutes before Kyle came down stairs.<br>"Mom! your not suppose to harase the guests." Kyle stated jockingly. "Anyway your the first one hear, I guess you never unpacked so you didn't need to pack this time."  
>Kyle then punched Joshua in the arm playfully.<br>"So who else is coming?" Joshua asked "Just two of my freinds." he started as the a bunch of loud thump could be hurd from the door. "You gotta start being more patient Stuart." Kyle said as he opened the door. "Joshua this is Stuart, he's kind of a wimp but he's an awesome freind none the less."  
>"Hey I'm not a wimp!" Stuart replied. "Anyway I can't wait for the movie, I just hope it's not a horror flick again. By the way I'm Stuart I'm sure we'll be great freinds."<br>"Let's get set up before AShley gets here." kyle started.  
>"Too late." Ashley replied.<br>"Don't you knock before going into other peoples houses." Kyle asked.  
>"As if, I pratically live here anyway. I hope you don't mind but I invited Jessica, she just joined my class today and doesn't know any, wait who's that." Ashley asked. "Looks like were gonna be five people. By the way this is Joshua an old freind of mine." Kyle replied. "So lets set up in the living room."<p>

After about 10 minutes Jessica arrived and Kyle's mother showed her into the living room. After an introduction and some snacks they decided on the movie of the night, Scream, which nearly made Stuart do the same. About half way threw the movie everyone herd a beap and then Joshua got up.

"I gotta take care of something, i'll be back before long." he said as the others weren't sure what was going on.  
>"Do you need a hand with whatever?" Ashley asked.<br>"Don't bother yourself, i'll, uhm, be fine." Joshua replied as he sprinted out, slamming the door on his way out.  
>Everyone knew that he was worried about something and everyone just looked at each other and knew what came next.<br>"If we hurry we can still catch up." Stuart replied.  
>"Whatever let him do what he wants, why should it ruin our fun." Jessica said but no one really paid much attention to it. Not wanting to be alone she decided to follow.<p>

As the reached the end of the driveway a portal opened up on the other side Joshua seamed uneffected by it but it was drawing the four in. After about 15 seconds of strugling, and after Joshua had already gone in,they all ended up flying in.


End file.
